


De cómo el plomero Mario Bros conoció a la princesa Cantalina Galvis y las infames circunstancias que lo forzaron, muy a su pesar, a contraer nupcias con ella

by Anonymous



Category: Perla Shumajer, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Debería, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, No es mi culpa, Parody, es de Perlita, warning: shumajerizadas con lenguaje añejo, ¿contará Perlita como su propio fandom?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Este es un homenaje a la diosa del badfic en español, Perla Shumajer.Vaya título monstruoso.Érase una vez un sujeto aburrido que jamás había escrito un fanfic en su vida. Un día, de puro capricho (y buscando excusas para no lavar los platos), decidió que era un buen momento para ejercitar sus inexistentes dotes de escritor. Así, decidido a meter la pata de la forma más espectacular posible, se consiguió prestada una cuenta de Ao3 e intentó reescribir lo mejor que pudo un fic de Perlita en el estilo de un cuento de hadas antiguo. El resultado fue... tan malo como el original.Basado en el fanfic "Mario Bros se casa en matrimonio obligatoriamente con la princesa Cantalina Galvis", de ustedes saben quién.





	De cómo el plomero Mario Bros conoció a la princesa Cantalina Galvis y las infames circunstancias que lo forzaron, muy a su pesar, a contraer nupcias con ella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjo/gifts).



✤✤✤ i ✤✤✤

Érase una vez, en una remota nación del norte, un humilde plomero llamado Mario Bros, cuya vida pasaba tranquila y alegre en su pobre cabaña. Antojóse un día el plomero de dar un paseo por los campos, y así pues, partió sin rumbo, admirando los parajes que encontraba a su paso. Tras un largo camino, vio ante sus ojos un reino de ensueño, coronado por un gran castillo de piedra pulida que resplandecía como joyas bajo el sol.

Deslumbrado, Mario Bros exclamó: “He aquí un castillo sin igual, sin duda soy un hombre afortunado. Entraré en él y exploraré sus secretos”. Decidido, acercóse al colosal castillo y recorrió sus jardines idílicos, donde volaban dichosas las aves y el agua cantaba melodías cristalinas. El sol ardía fulguroso, pero una brisa gentil aplacaba su ira y acariciaba las mejillas del audaz intruso. Llegó al fin ante el enorme portón de madera, sostenido por gruesas cadenas de hierro, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró en él.

Al interior del palacio, Mario Bros oyó un lejano murmullo de voces, y he aquí que al aproximarse extrañado a ver de dónde provenían, se halló en un amplio salón ante los reyes Galvis, soberanos de aquella comarca. Junto al trono de los reyes se encontraba la princesa Cantalina, una exquisita criatura de apenas dieciséis años, que, por lo hermosa, pareciese salida de un cuento de hadas. Sus cabellos eran dorados como ascuas de oro, sus ojos, azules como zafiros y su piel, blanca como la nieve.

Mario Bros se aproximó a los tres extraños, parpadeando ante tal esplendor, y les saludó de tal modo: “Buenos días, excelentes reyes y princesa. Yo soy Mario Bros, un humilde plomero, y he venido a visitar vuestro bello reino”. Estos preguntaron: “¿Qué hace un simple plomero en nuestro palacio, sin ser de sangre azul ni linaje noble? Di de inmediato, ¿de dónde vienes?”, a lo que el pícaro replicó: “Vengo de una lejana nación del norte. Sentí curiosidad ante tal magnificencia y, así pues, me adentré en vuestro castillo. Al entrar, oí voces y, al seguirlas, estas me condujeron ante ustedes”.

Agradó a los reyes la audacia del plomero y, sonriendo con malicia, dijeron: “¡Interesante historia! Bien pues, buen plomero, esta es nuestra hija, la princesa Cantalina Galvis”. El recién llegado, aunque sospechaba de la extraña mirada de los reyes, se acercó a la doncella y besó su blanca mano respetuosamente. “¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven, princesa Cantalina!”. La doncella, prendada del gallardo plomero, respondió. “Es un gran placer conocerte, Mario Bros”.

Viendo esto, los astutos reyes proclamaron al instante: “Mario Bros, hoy mismo has de desposar a la princesa Cantalina. Le darás numerosos descendientes y harás prosperar nuestro reino. Tienes tres horas para realizar los preparativos y escoger a tu padrino, y al pasar ese tiempo regresarás ataviado para la boda real. Ya puedes retirarte”.

El plomero, furioso por el engaño, marchóse prontamente en busca del consejo de su hermano menor, Luigi, y entre lamentos, le confió sus desventuras. “No sufras, querido hermano”, dijo Luigi. “Esto es lo que harás. Te casarás con la princesa y le darás hijos que la llenen de alegría. Pasado un tiempo, te irás de su lado y recuperarás tu libertad. No debes preocuparte por su porvenir, pues la princesa aún es joven y pronto hallará un nuevo mozo que le haga compañía. Vamos sin demora a alistar los preparativos, yo seré tu padrino”.

Pronunciadas estas palabras, ambos hermanos acudieron a toda prisa al mercado, donde trocaron sus vestiduras por ropas espléndidas bordadas de oro y plata, y ambos quedaron ataviados tan ricamente que quien los viera bien pudiese tomarlos por príncipes. Enseguida, ambos acudieron al palacio de piedra pulida. Allí los aguardaba ya la novia, envuelta en un maravilloso vestido de brocado con finísimas perlas y zapatillas de nácar.

Todo sucedió puntualmente y ambos se casaron tal como decretaran los reyes. Luigi regresó a su hogar y los novios se instalaron en un ala del regio palacio. Y de este modo, atrapado por la cruel condena que le impusieran, Mario Bros, ¡pobre infeliz!, quedó maniatado por los lazos del matrimonio.

✤✤✤ ii ✤✤✤

Al anochecer, cuando yacía la pareja en el lecho nupcial, la princesa no cabía en sí de alegría. El miserable plomero, por su parte, no hizo más que suspirar y lamentarse hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Pasadas tres semanas, la princesa Cantalina vio cumplidos sus anhelos y descubrió que estaba encinta. Llamóse inmediatamente a un doctor, quien, tras examinar a la princesa, exclamó: “¡Enhorabuena, majestad! El cielo la ha bendecido grandemente, pues usted dará a luz a dos herederos varones”. Tras la visita, la pareja orgullosa ordenó que se comprase un lujoso ajuar para sus hijos y se dispusiese todo en una amplia habitación. También se llamó a la mejor nodriza del reino para que amamantase a los pequeñuelos.

Transcurrido un tiempo, la princesa Cantalina, acompañada por su esposo, dio a luz a dos criaturas idénticas como gotas de agua. Los pequeños fueron bautizados como Grégori y Pancho Bros Galvis, nombres que quedaron marcados para siempre en los anales del reino. Ambos se tornaron en la dicha de sus padres, quienes volcaron en ellos todo su amor y ternura. Convocóse a los mejores tutores del reino para educar a los pequeños en toda clase de disciplinas, en las que ambos destacaron impecablemente y pronto hubieron de convertirse en un hermoso par de gallardos muchachitos de porte noble.

✤✤✤ iii ✤✤✤

Sucedió que una noche, tras trece años de buena paz y prosperidad, Mario Bros decidió que había llegado el momento de llevar a cabo su pérfido plan. Así, pues, dirigióse a los aposentos de la princesa Cantalina y le habló de este modo: “Ya no quiero seguir atado a tus brazos, tu amor me agobia como un incendio abrasador. Tomaré a mis hijos y me los llevaré a mi vieja cabaña, donde seremos felices lejos de este reino. Te suplico que firmes el divorcio y me devuelvas mi libertad”.

La pobre princesa, desconsolada, rompió a llorar amargamente. Al fin recobró la compostura y suspiró: “Está bien, Mario Bros. Firmaré el divorcio. Vuela libre, lejos, y aparta a nuestros hijos del nido materno. No seré yo quien te mantenga enjaulado”. Luego, una vez rotos los lazos sagrados del matrimonio, la desdichada princesa subió a la torre más alta del castillo y se lanzó al vacío, donde se la tragaron, junto con sus lágrimas, las oscuras aguas del río.

✤✤✤ iv ✤✤✤

Tras el triste fin de la princesa Cantalina, regresó el plomero a la nación del norte a vivir en su vieja cabaña, llevando consigo a los gemelos. Al comienzo, los pobres muchachos huérfanos de madre añoraban el hogar y lamentábanse el día entero, pero gracias al amor y abnegación de su padre, pronto recobraron el ánimo y retomaron sus estudios con más perseverancia que nunca.

Con el tiempo, Grégori y Pancho, convertidos ahora en robustos mancebos, graduáronse de su educación con grandes honores. Su padre, henchido de orgullo, festejó a los muchachos con un festín como jamás se había visto, con toda clase de manjares y bebidas provenientes de todos los rincones del mundo, y no paró el jolgorio sino hasta estar ya la luna en su cénit. Tras la algarabía, rendidos por fin, padre e hijos se sumieron en un plácido sueño profundo.

✤✤✤ v ✤✤✤

Pasaron las estaciones, y con ellas, los años. Grégori y Pancho quedaron prendados de dos bellas princesas de un reino vecino. Ellas correspondieron su afecto y pronto ambas parejas comenzaron el cortejo. Compartían los cuatro cada minuto de su idilio y viajaban juntos a todas partes, en una unión férrea que bien pudiese compararse con los eslabones de una cadena.

He aquí, pues, que Mario Bros, el plomero, conoció a una segunda mujer, Tatiana Pedraza, cuya tez era tan bella como su corazón, y quedó flechado al instante. Pronto contrajeron matrimonio y vivieron juntos en la cabaña. Casáronse también, tiempo después, Grégori y Pancho con sus prometidas, y los cuatro se marcharon a formar sus nuevas vidas.

Viendo la cabaña ya desvencijada, Mario Bros y Tatiana dispusieron venderla a buen precio, y con el dinero de la venta compraron una lujosa casona moderna en un barrio de gran prestigio. Con frecuencia organizaban grandes bailes y saraos a los que estaban invitados todos los amigos de la pareja.

Fue en una de estas veladas cuando Luigi se aproximó a su hermano para charlar, diciéndole: “Dichoso has de ser, hermano, pues al fin conseguiste a Tatiana, una buena mujer que es de tu agrado.”

“Tú lo has dicho, Luigi”, contestó el plomero. “No hay en el mundo otro hombre más feliz que yo”.

Y de este modo, ya nada faltó en la felicidad de todos, mientras vivieron, y llegamos al fin de la transmisión.

 ✤✤✤ fin ✤✤✤

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uf, qué terrible esto, nunca más. Guácala, chao.


End file.
